Citadel
The Citadel is the central structure of all castles, camps, and normal outposts, the pinnacle of each faction's architectural style, and the key to constructing buildings and recruiting heroes. This page will attempt to guide you through the different factions and any unique features that each Citadel has. For more information about defensive options, see Defensive Build Plots. Some Citadels have more functions than others. This is a work in progress. *Hitpoints: 4000 / 6000 (Rohan) *Resource Production: +40 Gondor/Arnor Ring Hero Function: ''see Boromir, Gandalf, Arvedui 'Rohan' ''Ring Hero Function: ''see Theoden ''Playing System: Rohan may train peasants from Flour Mills which can be built both at the main base and settlements. When upgrading the Archery Range and Stables, one may choose between a unit production speed boost and unlocking stronger units (both upgrades grant a level and +1500 HP). Dwarves Ring Hero Function: ''see King Dain, Dain Ironfoot, Thorin Oakenshield Choose between the three main Dwarven realms: *Erebor *Iron Hills *Ered Luin ''Playing System: ''The Dwarves are divided into 3 Dwarf kingdoms: Erebor, Iron Hills, and Ered Luin. At the start of the game, the player has to choose one of them. Dwarven recruitment buildings are upgraded with Quality Lumber, Stone, and Ore, which are granted respectively by Lumbermills, Stonemasons, and Mineshafts once they reach level 3. To unlock advanced units and siege weapons, '''Elite Equipment' and Siege Plans must be researched at the Dwarven Forge. Citadel Defensive Build Plots (2 plots; research needed from Stonemason) * Hearth -''' fire pit that heals nearby allies (cost: 200 ; health: 1500) * 'Battle Tower -' defensive structure that shoots nearby enemies (cost: 500; health: 4000) * '''Durin's Monument '-' heroic statue that grants allies close to it +20% armor and damage; persists 30 seconds after units have left the vicinity of the statue (cost: 150; health: 1000) Summonable Citadel The Dwarven Citadel is a massive fortress that can be summoned by all Dwarven factions using the spellbook power Summon Citadel (10pp). This fortress has a catapult mounted at the top which will fire at nearby enemies or buildings. The fortress also spawns 4 defensive build plots on which the following can be constructed: *'Axe Tower Expansion' - construct a defensive tower (cost: 500) *'Hall Expansion' - construct a garrisonable defensive structure which heals units placed inside (cost: 400) *'Catapult Expansion' - construct a long-range defensive weapon (cost: 700) Only one summonable Dwarven Citadel can exist on the battlefield at the same time. It can be placed almost anywhere as long as the terrain is flat and visible, making it very strategically versatile. Lothlorien Ring Hero Function: see Galadriel Playing System:'' The Lothlorien Citadel produces most of the faction's units and heroes, but it requires other buildings to be constructed first. These buildings also generate resources and level up over time, producing more resources with each level. Finally, they offer their own set of bonuses. *[[Border Guardhouse|'Border Guardhouse']] - ''Required for: Lorien Warriors, Lorien Pikemen, Lorien Archers; increases command points and reduces the cost of basic troops *[[Galadhrim Quarters|'Galadhrim Quarters']] - Required for: Galadhrim, Caras Galadhon Guards; decreases the training time of units from the citadel and reduces the cost of Galadhrim *[[Sanctuary|'Sanctuary']] - Required for: Elven Minstrels; researches upgrades for the citadel itself and reduces the cost of heroes *[[Forge|'Forge']] - Required for: Caras Galadhon Guards (because of prerequisite upgrades that need to be researched); researches unit upgrades and reduces their cost Imladris Ring Hero Function: see Elrond Playing System:'' Rivendell's recruitment buildings gain levels and units gain special abilities through the research and development of studies in the Library. '''Abilities' Erestor's Supervision: Erestor enters an allied building within the fortress, giving them a bonus. Click on icon, then left click on an allied economy or recruitment structure. * Economy structures: produce +50% resources for a short time * Recruitment structures: recruit units +50% faster for a short time Isengard Ring Hero Function: ''see Saruman ''Playing System: The Uruk Pit, Warg Pit, and Siege Works are all upgraded simultaneously through buying the Machinery of War upgrade found in any of these three structures. Saruman may enter the citadel (requires research) and will gain more powerful, long-range versions of his abilities for use defending the castle or camp. Any ability used in the tower will still have to cool down even if he is ungarrisoned. The Scouts of Isengard provide the early unit of the faction and gradually become stronger throughout the game through their upgrades (which require Lurtz and/or Ugluk). Citadel Improvements Murder of Crows - Allows the player to call Crebain to the battlefield for a short time (cost: 400) Excavations - Reduces the cost of siege engines (cost: 1000) *1 citadel with excavations: -20% *2 citadels with excavations: -40% *3 citadels with excavations: -60% Burning Forges - Doubles the production of resources of the citadel (cost: 750) Wizard's Tower - Erects a Wizard's Tower which Saruman can stand atop: allows him to use his abilities regardless of level when he is garrisoned within it (cost: 1500) Abilities Crebain (requires Crebain upgrade):''' Summons Crebain which will scout the area, revealing hidden enemies and weakening all nearby foes '''Evacuate: Order Saruman to exit the citadel (see his page to view his abilities available while standing on top of his tower) Mordor Ring Hero Function: see Sauron Playing System:'' All the power of Mordor comes from Sauron, and his power can be increased by completing certain tasks. Sauron cannot be permanently killed; when his life bar reaches zero he will become a shadow and be unable to attack or be attacked for a while. The level and abilities of the Nazgul and the Mouth of Sauron are tied to Sauron, who will gain more powers and abilities as he levels up. '''Expansion of Power' See the tasks that need to be fulfilled to expand Mordor's power and increase Sauron's level: *Recruit a Ringwraith *Build an outpost expansion *Unlock Power of Past Ages (10pp) or Hammer of the Underworld (10pp) *Recruit one battalion of Castellans or Morgul Riders *Command all 9 Ringwraiths *Create an army including at least 20 Orc hordes *Recruit the Mouth of Sauron *Command 10 Orc Overseers *Command a battalion from Cirith Ungol *Own a level 3 Siege Works *Command an Orc horde which has reached level 5 *Reach level 10 with Gothmog or Mollok *Command 4 trolls Citadel Defensive Build Plots (4 plots) * Catapult Expansion - 'long range defensive weapon (cost: 700; health: 1200) * '''Barricade Expansion -' defensive tower manned by 3 orc archers (cost: 500; health: 4000) * 'Gate Watchers Expansion -' statue that causes enemy units to flee in terror (cost: 600; health: 1500) '''Angmar Ring Hero Function: ''see Witch-King (Angmar) ''Playing System: Angmar fields a large variety of vassals, elite units, monsters, and Morgul sorcery, allowing for many different strategies. Recruitment buildings of Angmar can be upgraded by collecting tribute from the Witch-King's vassals. Orc Camps, Hillmen Villages, Barrows, and Outposts spawn tribute carts every 4 minutes that can be sent into any recruitment structure to upgrade it and generate resources. Angmar is the only evil faction that operates from a mighty walled castle and therefore has more defensive options. Citadel Improvements Stronghold of the Iron Crown (10pp) - Nominates the selected fortress as a Stronghold of the Iron Crown. Left click on the icon the left click on a fortress of Angmar. This unlocks the Stronghold of the Witch-King for the target citadel. The citadel is improved to a Stronghold. All buildings inside the fortress and all wall segments gain +25% armor. Allies inside the fortress will heal over time, and enemies inside the fortress are afraid and have 25% less damage. Enemies near the gate (castle maps) lose an additional 25% armor. (Passive ability) Upcoming In the next 4.5 patch, all factions will be able to purchase an upgrade at the Citadel, Citadel Pantry; this upgrade increases command points by 600 and costs 2000 resources. More details to come. Category:Gondor Category:Arnor Category:Rohan Category:Erebor Category:Iron Hills Category:Ered Luin Category:Lothlórien Category:Imladris Category:Isengard Category:Mordor Category:Angmar Category:Building Category:Resource